Ain't it Fun?
by RandomNinja1112
Summary: Atropos isn't your ordinary demigod. Some might call her a demititan. Her father is just about the worst of them all. But don't worry, she hate him too. She never wanted to be evil. So she won't. Join Addie, as she prefers, in her journey to defeat her father, and save the world from evil. NO PAIRING JUST YET, MAYBE LATER ON
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my Percy Jackson story. It's an OC and I don't know if there will be a love interest. I won't tell you my characters parent, just yet. Let's see if you can figure it out._

_I hope you enjoy~!_

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE OTHER THAN OC!**

All my life, I have known evil. Literally. My father is the creator of all evil, at least, I think so.

Let me tell you this: every nightmare, every fear you ever had is probably the cause of my father. I would tell you who is right away, but he knows whenever he is mentioned. His name is not safe to be mentioned.

So I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Atropos. It means 'cannot be turned'. I think my father named me this to show the gods that I cannot be turned into the light, and to his knowledge, I cannot. But what he doesn't know is I have already turned to the light, without anyones help.

I have no last name since my father does not, and he never told me about my mother.

I know not much about my mother, only the story of how I came to be. My father was able to release part of his soul and possess a mortal man for a short amount of time, a month I think, and tricked my mother into falling in love with him. He married her and got her pregnant with me. After I was born, he killed her as soon as I was 'out' so to speak, and took me back to Tartarus, where I was raised by his siblings since he was in pieces.

I was trained by their side, but not without punishment. Even when I was young, I knew my father and his siblings were evil.

My step-mother/aunt, told me my mother was pure hearted and so was I. My auntie always was good, she hated her siblings. And yet she was feared by the gods and so was banished away to Tartarus along with the others.

She always told me the truth, how my father could not return to rule or all would be in Chaos, as the beginning of time was.

While my other aunts and uncles trained me to fight gods and demigods, my auntie taught me how to defeat them, and the Giants. She told me I would not need to fight my cousins deeper within Tartarus for a long time, but she wanted me to be prepared.

She also wanted me to be prepared to escape my father. She told me a demigod boy would soon take me and him out of Tartartus. My goals were to either get the boy to switch sides or to find a centaur named Chiron. She told me I would know which goal to achieve when the time came.

As I trained in the good side along with my auntie, my other aunts and uncles taught me evil. If i resisted, I would be locked in my 'room'. Thats what they called my cell. Sometimes I would stay there days or weeks until I 'learned my lesson'. After a while. my auntie and I decided that rebellion wouldn't help me fight against the evil my father hoped to control.

She told me to listen and act as if I was with them.

Since I was in Tartarus, I didn't age much. Time is slow down here. If I were to be in the overworld, I would be 24, but I was 16.

In fact, almost right after I turned 16, the demigod, a son of Hermes, came and took my father and out of Tartarus. He took us to a cruise ship where I stayed with him, the other demigods on my fathers side and the many monsters my father controlled. I from that point was trained under Luke. He taught me how to fight demigods.

I am, in a way a demigod, but my father called me a demititan, refusing to have me be called a descendant of a god. But sometimes I would 'let it slip' and anger him.

I stayed on this cruise ship for 2 months before I decided I needed to find the centaur Chiron. It shouldn't be too hard. I heard a demigod named John talk to other demigods about the camp where the centaur lived and trained demigods to fight monsters.

I took notes on where it was, and used the few gifts my auntie gave me to find it.

Before I left my aunt gave me 5 items she said would be useful in defeating my father.

First, she gave me a map that only I could see what was on it. To others, it looked like drawing. It showed me whatever location I needed to see.

Second, she gave me a small compact mirror. It allowed me to contact her 5 times, then it would disintegrate. I have yet to use it.

Third, she gave me a sword. She said it was made to kill monsters, titans, and anything else that may work under my father.

She also gave a spray container. Inside, she said, was a potion that can knock anything out. She said it has unlimited uses.

Lastly, she gave me a locket. Inside, it showed a picture of my mother. My auntie sad it has a power, but she didn't tell me what it was. She said I'd know when I need it.

She also gave me a small knapsack with a few essentials inside. A few cubes of ambrosia, a small canteen of nectar, a few changes of clothes, water, and a few bars of granola she made herself.

She said to use this knapsack only when I needed to escape.

Which was actually now.

I have a luxurious room on this ship. Luke, being the kiss up he is, gave me it. He said he was just being 'kind'. But I knew he was trying to kiss up to my father.

I was in this room, making sure I have everything ready. I prepared my knock out spray, sword and some armor I had Luke make for me. You know, in case 'good demigods decided to attack, I'm not immortal'.

I packed a few extra things inside the knapsack, like some drachmas I stole off a girl demigod and some hundred dollar bills I stole from some mortals trapped on this ship.

I packed my hair brush since my golden blonde hair tended to go crazy most of the time. I also packed some other hygienic things. The basics really.

Then I began my plan.

I had my sword and spray out as I opened the door to my suite. I sprayed the guards and ran. I ran up a few stairs before I saw a monster and a demigod making patrols. I quickly sprayed them and jumped over them as they fell. I reached a jet ski quickly. I set it up to leave when I heard a voice.

"Lady Atropos! You're father says you aren't to leave. He'll kill you!" Luke.

I smile at Luke evilly. "I won't be the one dying. He will."

I spray him and the guards that followed him and launch the jet ski into the water. I quickly shot off to shore.

I reached shore in about an hour. I probably would have gotten there sooner, but my father sent water monsters after me, so I had to fight them off. I killed them quickly, there weren't many, and after a while, they stopped coming. I sensed my father gave up.

I reached a dock on a place called Long Island Sound. I gave my jet ski to a stranger and took off.

I looked at my map while running in an abnormal speed. Thats one of the traits I inherited from my father. Along with strength, manipulation, and quick wit.

The only things I didn't get from him is his immortality and his psychopathy.

Not that I mind.

The map said the camp was close by. About 3 miles away. I looked around for a form of transportation for a while when I found a motorcycle shop.

I smirked. Another thing I inherited, was knowledge from anyone I cross paths with. I entered to store and instantly knew how to ride one. Yay!

I look around a bit and find the perfect one. She's slick, with gold and black. I walk up to the counter and tell the salesmen, "How much for that one?"

He smiles at me like I'm five years old. "Sorry sweetie, you need a license to ride one. And I doubt you do…"

I smile sweetly. "I don't need one." I made my bright gold eyes glow green, "Now, I will buy that one, but not for the original price. 100 dollars should do it."

He nods and I hand him the bill. He hands me the keys. I pick a helmet that matches and ride out of the store.

My maps says I should get there in 45 minutes.

I smirk. Lets make it 10.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrive at the location on the map. I look up from the map and see a strawberry farm. I alter the mist in front of my eyes and see beyond the barrier that appears to be around the Camp.

I see many campers, most wearing a bright orange shirt, running around, training, having fun.

I frown. I never had true fun. Tartarus made it difficult.

As I approach the barrier, I fear I may not be able to get by. Yes, demigods are allowed, but I'm not really a demigod, am I?

I'm a demititan, and I don't suppose Titans would be allowed past. I take in a deep breath, and pass through the border, without any difficulty. But as I passed through two campers, carrying swords run up to me. I put my arms up, not to high, I don't want to seem weak and surrendering.

"Who are you?" asks the female.

"Atropos." I say with a smirk.

"What are you?" asks the male. "Why are you here? You're too old to be an undiscovered demigod. And you have no satyr with you."

I smirk. "I am like you, but different. That is all I will say. For now." I pause. "I am here to help. I am a bit older, but I am still a teenager. I am 18 years old. Now, where is the centaur Chiron. I must speak with him."

The girl holds her sword up to my throat. "How do you know about Chiron if you have never been here before?"

"History lessons." I smirk, golden eyes gleaming with mischief.

I hear the clopping of hooves approach. "Clarisse. Put down your sword." The girl, Clarisse, puts down her weapon, and backs off.

Chiron approaches me. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Atropos, Lord Chiron." I take a deep bow. When I come up. I look him in the eyes, and he gasps, and staggers, losing balance. When he regains himself moments later, he dismisses the two.

"Clarisse, John, that is all, please go back to your activities."

He grabs me by the arm and leads to a large house, color same as the sky.

"How do you exist? A daughter of Kronos. Unknown to the gods!" He sits me on a couch.

"That, I do not know. What I do know is that my father is a horrible 'man', so to speak. My step mother, Rhea showed me this in Tartarus. She raised me against him. And so I shall stand against him, by the gods' right hand side. He killed my mother. A innocent mortal. He tricked her into loving him, just so he could have an heir! He and his siblings tried to teach me the ways of chaos, but when I refused they would punish me! So my aunt Rhea, taught me to 'obey'. In return, I have gained knowledge of his plans to destroy Olympus once and for all.

"If that does not convince you to trust me, then kill me or make me a prisoner, I care not. But the fall of Olympus will not be helped."

Chiron looks at me for a moment. "You are my sister, then."

"Ah, father never mentioned you."

"I would not expect him to."

"I see."

At that moment a man bursts in with a camper at his side. "Chiron, Peter Johnson here wishes to speak with you." He looks at me and glares. His eyes flare with purple flames.

"How is she possible!?" He approaches me.

"Ah, Lord Dionysus. My father spoke poorly of you. Called you a mad drunk, I believe." I say with a smirk.

He comes closer to me and hold me around the neck cutting off my air. "How are you here? How do you exist?!"

"Well you see, when a man seduces a woman and make her believe he loves her, they have se-" he cuts me off with a shake and yells,

"Don't play smart!"

Chiron puts a hand on his shoulder. "Dionysus. Please."

The God of Wine glares at me and lets me go. I fall to the ground holding my neck. "That was quite rude. I have information that can put a stop to my daddy dearest, but I'm guessing my death is much more important."

Chiron looks at me, and then at the boy. "Percy, I have to ask you to-"

I look up. "Percy? As in Percy Jackson? My, my, my father spoke much about you. And so did Luke."

All heads snap to me. "Luke? You knew Luke?" ask the young lad.

"Why of course, he is my father's little play thing. Poor boy. I hear he resents his own father. Of course, I should be speaking, my father is worse, but still. Quite sad."

"Luke? Plaything?" He looks at me. "Your father, i-is Kronos!?" He whips out a pen and takes of the cap. It turns into a sword.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I swear, he deserves the worst father of the year award. Beating and starving his daughter whenever she refused to listen. Some father." I rolled my eyes. "But of course I learned. I listened, and now, I know of all his plans. Too bad prophecy's can't be changed." I feign sadness. But then I look up. "Well, except of course, I can change them."

Chiron looks at me suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kronos can control time, can he not? Well, so can I? I can change time, however. Not control it. Anyway, changing time means changing prophecy's."

The two leaders of the camp look at me.

"I've caught your attention, have I not?" I say with a small smile.


	3. NOTE PLEASE READ

NEW READERS PLEASE READ THIS AS WELL, IT MAY INTEREST YOU!

I'm sorry to say that this is just an authors note. I'm putting all four of my stories on a possibly permenant haitus. I'm going through a major depression right now, and my mom says I've been obsessing unhealthly (which is kinda very true) over fictional characters and worlds too much for a safe sanity level. So I will probably stick to writing these personally on my own time and when I actually have motivation (which is not often, my depression make it hard to have motivation).

Also, I know I haven't gotten far in any of my stories, but there is nothing I can do. I love to write, but movtivation is an issue, like I said, and that doesn't just mean getting on my computer and writing is hard, but actually having the patience, confidance, and correct state of mind to add decent detail, description, and dialouge (the 3 D's I guess XD ) is quite difficult. I see all these stories with like over 5000 words on each chapter, and I can barely get past 1000 before drawing a blank.

Not to mention, I don't have Word, or even a proper document typer thingy to write. The one I am currently using has no correction thing for spelling and grammar, and while I may be fairly good at grammar (not the best, however), I SUCK at spelling. And I have a habit of pressing caps instead of shift so it gets annoying having to fix miscapitalization. (God the mispelling in that must be horrible!)

I know I may not have a lot of followers and favoriters on these stories, but I feel indebted to at least let you all know I will probably not be updating for a while if at all.

But if I decide to not finish these, and any one likes the storylines/plots and wishes to change them or improve them or whatever, I will post another note, and if anyone wants to gain ownership of these stories, I will glady grant it to whoever wants it, if and only if you prove to treat them correctly (proper grammar, detail, dialouge, and better spelling than me for example).

I don't know, maybe if I find someone willing to take them, and I see that they are fit for writing them before I decide to discontinue them, I might hand them over before then.

Please just don't steal these ideas. If you really want them, and even if you aren't the best writer, but you seem dedicated enough, just PM and ask. I won't bite. I might just conduct an interview since I was/am (idk) proud of these ideas when I came up with them. But I probably wont write them anymore anyways so...

So if I give them away, I will post the authors username (I will only take wattpad or users) on another authors note and after maybe a week, I will delete the note.

I'm sorry if anyone is confused. I'm writing this at 5 in the morning. So if you have any question PM or Review and Ill get back to you.

If I decide to stop writing these, I will add more info (in a more organized matter than this) in another note.

Seriously though, PM me if you want these ideas. I just might decide to give them away right away. I don't know. I'm too depressed to decide right now.

FOR ANY NEW READERS! IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, I'M SORRY, BUT MAYBE ONE DAY YOU WILL FIND IT AGAIN ON A DIFFERENT AUTHOR'S PAGE OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!

Thank you all for reading this if you did. I appreciate it!

ps dont be afraid to pm questions or to ask for ownership of the ideas. seriously its free (duh xD) and I'm not unreasonbly unfair.

So bye for now/a while.


End file.
